Three guys and one girl
by jeanelle
Summary: Sanzo is under a spell, a very extreme one. The other three hope that this is a chance to get back at him, but it turns out scarier. Yaoi but not yaoi. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello! This is my first Saiyuki fic! Hope that you guys will like it! Please also not forget to visit my other stories! My Japanese is not good and I've only watched a little of Saiyuki. But my story has not much to do with the original story so its ok. Please give your guidance. –Bows-

"I'm hungry!" Goku cried out.

"Baka saru! Of course we know that! I'm hungry too!" Gojyo said

"Then lets go and get some food. Sanzo, are you coming?" Hakkai asked

The monk shook his head and said that he wanted to stay and take a bath instead. The other three then left without him.

Sanzo took off his robes and climbed into the bathtub. It was finally a time to relax after a long day traveling. His muscles ached from sitting for hours in the jeep, in addition to being in constant frustration from the monkey and Gojyo.

Just as he closed his eyes and let the warm water wash away all his lethargy, he thought he heard a small creaking noise outside. But it stopped after awhile. Thinking that it might just be them forgetting to take money, he did not bother about it.

Then, the door flung open and a surprise attack was launched. Sanzo jumped up and defended himself. His gun was out of his reach so he had to use his fists. Being naked in front of so many youkais (Actually what are they? Sorry I watch the Chinese version. Anyway just take it as some enemy attack) and feeling extremely cold isn't a good thing.

After a tough fight, all of the enemies were sprawled on the floor, grimacing in pain. Sanzo felt great that all of them were "taken care" of and slowly took his robe and put it on. Suddenly, he saw one of them taking out a stick-like wand. (Sorry if it sounds illogical)

The guy chanted something that Sanzo could not understand but within seconds, Sanzo fell to the ground, feeling giddy and weak. The enemies took the chance to run away.

"Damn it. What is this…Argh!" White fumed surrounded the monk and some weird things started to happen.

He felt his robe turn uncomfortable, like it was a different size. Everything was not going well. But the terrifying truth came to him when he looked into the mirror.

"Who the hell is… that?" he asked in his mind.

The person in the mirror had shoulder length blonde hair, big mesmerizing eyes, thin pink lustrous lips and almost perfect complexion. The person was slim and fair. But… why does she look so much like Sanzo? A little shorter, a smaller bone frame, longer hair, much more feminine with the female asset, and no… no Adam's apple.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the monk screamed.

It was a high pitch scream, softer and sharper than the normal commanding voice. Sanzo could not believe what was going on, or rather, did not want to believe it. He went back into the bathroom to check under his pants. Shit. It was true.

Sanzo had turned into a girl under the spell.

For the first time in his entire life probably, he broke down. He screamed, and cried, and punched the floor in anger.

Just when he was still trying to get himself together, the door creaked open with a turn of a key.

The three are back. Now what to do?

A/N Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The first chapter received negative remarks. I'm quite sorry for that. Nonetheless, I shall continue to try another chapter. I promise that there is potential in this plot and I will try hard to develop it to the best of my ability! In addition, to grisson500, I stated that he was fighting naked, but after that he went to put on his clothes after all of them were defeated, sorry for being unclear.

"The three of them are going to reach any moment! Damn it!" Sanzo thought.

"Sanzo! We bought cigarettes for you!" Goku shouted

"Is he still bathing? What a mess! Did a fight take place? Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"Forever taking so long. I need the bathroom, come out NOW!" Gojyo threw the groceries on the sofa and screamed.

"Cant you fools wait?" Sanzo shouted.

"Are you ok? Your voice sounds weird." Hakkai asked with concern. That was the way he had been, always worrying about everyone.

Sanzo then walked out of the bathroom, looking haggard and messy. He covered his head with the towel and tried not to look at them straight in the eye.

"What's with you?" Goku asked.

"Shut up. Having a bad mood." Sanzo constantly reminded himself to talk in a low voice. However, it sounded like those boys whose voices were just breaking.

"Are you having a cold?" Hakkai asked and proceeded to making herbal tea for the monk.

Just as he was sipping his tea comfortably on the bed, a voice came from inside the bathroom.

"Damn you Sanzo! Are you having hair fall problems or something?"

Indeed, there was a lot of hair around the toilet bowl. Sanzo had tried to trim his hair a little and flushed it down the toilet bowl. However, quite a bit seemed to drop outside the rim and he certainly did not have brooms inside the bathroom to clean it up.

Hakkai began to worry for his friend and suggested buying hair products for him. He was still ok before they went out! Now he has a cold and hair fall problems. A sudden sickness is scary of course.

On the other hand, Sanzo just felt frustrated by the way Goku and Gojyo were staring at him, as though he was an alien from Mars or something. Actually the two of them were just wondering, Sanzo just looks weird in a way that they cant really pinpoint what it is. It is just different from normal, in a way.

"Monkey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am, B2."

"B2?"

"Isnt that what the bananas in pajamas say?" Goku answered.

"Oh what the hell! Stop watching damn cartoons and look at your master! There is something wrong with him right?"

"I agree with Gojyo. Just that I can quite place it." Hakkai said.

Sanzo got really irritated and went out for a walk instead. Why must they be so insensitive? Why must all these happen to me? Sanzo's mind was filled with endless questions that no answers were given. This was certainly a difficult situation that he has to face alone. He wasn't able to face the rest. How was he going to solve the problem? The journey westward is difficult and dangerous enough, and he doesn't know if they were going to succeed. Then now there is this. Much more difficult than fighting youkais, much more complicated than overcoming obstacles. He had always believed that, all four of them working together can fight anything. But now, he cant even tell his mates his problems.

Thinking of all these frustrating thoughts, tears started to dwell up in his eyes. Why… He was supposed to be the strongest of the four. He was supposed to be able to lead them towards the goal. Yet now he is so weak, so vulnerable, so lonely. Who can help him?

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" It was a young girl with big eyes and two cute dimples.

The girl gave a quizzed look and broke into a smile in no time.

"Erm, are you unwell? Do you have any sadness?"

Just as Sanzo was about to assure her that he was ok, a middle-age woman came and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Don't talk to strangers. Especially those who are so weird! Guys who dress up as girls or whatever..."

"Do I freaking look like a cross dresser to you?" Sanzo pulled out his gun.

The two females ran away for their lives.

Now this is just the beginning…

Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for reviewing. I'm still trying hard to write! For now the story focus on hints that lead the three to know Sanzo's conditions. More humor and pairings will come when the truth is revealed.

Tired, Sanzo walked slowly back to the inn that they were staying in, trying hard to ignore all the stares directed at him. A guy that beautiful is bound to attract attention, yet, now it looks worse. He wondered if he really looked like some girl in a man's costumes or the other way round, whatever… He mind could not think straight. Luckily he still got back without losing his way or anything.

It was already about twelve. All of them were asleep. He opened the door as quietly as possible. If those guys wake up, he is going to be pestered by them again. Without making any unnecessary noise, he climbed onto the bed and slept beside Gojyo, leaving a slight gap between himself and him. Goku and Hakkai were sleeping soundly on the other bed, snoring loudly.

The night was long. Sanzo just could not get to sleep. Time seems to pass by so slowly, as if the clock was ticking at just 10 beats per minute. The bed was far from comfortable, not to mention he has to share. Why does the small, old inn have to be so damn crowded?

"Hey, Sanzo? What's with you?" Gojyo woke up and asked, with eyes half opened.

"Shhh. I'm ok."

"I know the bed is uncomfortable. Just fucking make do with it. By the way, have you been… crying?"

"…"

"Are you really asleep?"

"Yes."

Gojyo sighed softly and slept, hoping that his leader would be fine soon. He was already a scary person normally, and abnormality will just make him more dangerous.

Sanzo was still thinking, when he felt a hand wrap around his waist. Damn Gojyo, using him as a bolster? He pushed his hand away, but felt the hug tighten instead.

"Get lost." He said.

"Hmmm… Isabelle, you're so thin."

"Now you even have an English girl? Get your hand off me!" Sanzo stopped shouting as he heard Hakkai waking up. He certainly did not want the whole group fussing over him again.

After a few hours, Gojyo woke up from his indecent dream with some Isabelle girl that he met in a bar a few weeks ago, and found Sanzo sleeping in his embrace. Yuck. This is what happens when you share bed. Yet somehow Gojyo did feel like he was hugging a girl. The texture of the skin on his arm is different. He was also sure that he did touch some feminine features. The thoughts of all these made him want to puke. He decided to forget about it and sleep.

Being the last to sleep, Sanzo did not wake up even after Goku woke up and made noise.

The other three gathered around the sleeping leader and stared at him, then occasionally at one another. Something is not quite right.

The mischievous Goku took a feather and ticked his nose.

"Ngerrrrrr… Go away…" he purred.

Three pairs of eyes widened. Sanzo, their leader purring like a girl.

Sanzo opened his eyes and realized three guys hovering over him.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked.

The three backed off, not uttering a word.

All throughout breakfast and the continued journey, he felt the three of them stealing glances at him, perhaps abit too often.

"What is the problem with you guys today?"

"I think it started from yesterday." Hakkai replied.

"And you still dare to say it. So what's with the three of you YESTERDAY AND TODAY?"

"I think the problem lies with you." Goku replied.

"And you dare to say that! SO TO THE THREE OF YOU, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME YESTERDAY AND TODAY?" Sanzo got really fed up.

Gojyo caught his glare and turned away, not wanting to get any trouble.

After another day traveling on the jeep, they decided to get off and let Harukyu (Is that its name?) have a rest.

Sanzo sat aside while Gojyo and Hakkai set up the tent, and Goku going off to find food.

After about an hour, all three of them came back.

"Guess what! I've found a hot spring!" Goku announced.

"Really? That would be nice." Hakkai smiled.

"Lets all go and have a bath then come back and prepare the fire." Gojyo suggested.

"How about you guys stay here and prepare the food first while I go and bath?" Sanzo asked.

The three of them stared at him. He had always been arrogant. But not to the extend of unreasonable. So they gave him the do-you-think-I-will-agree-with-your-stupid-idea look.

"Ok fine. You guys go first. I'll wait."

"Why cant we all go together? The hot spring is THIS BIG!" Goku exaggerated, with big actions.

"I just want to be alone k?"

"Is it you need to do _something_?" Gojyo asked with a smirk.

"Something?" Goku asked.

"Shut up Gojyo. I'm not like you, always thinking of that kind of things. I repeat, JUST GO TO THE SPRING WITHOUT ME AND RETURN SOON. Which part of that don't you guys understand?"

The three then left reluctantly.

"This is no fun. I thought we will always do things together." Goku pouted.

"You mean to say we are not united enough?" Hakkai phrased his words.

"Yes! You understand me best, Hakkai."

"With a cranky monk, and a stupid monkey, its hard to be united right?"

"Hey you!"

"Besides, as you grow up, there are certain things that we cant do _together_, understand?"

Obviously the kid did not know what he was talking about. But it was actually quite simple. That was also the reason why Gojyo always disappeared at night, sometimes appearing in the same inn but not back in their room.

But Hakkai started suspecting too.

"Don't tell me that… Sanzo is turning like Gojyo?"

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

It was a boring afternoon. The sun was scorching hot outside and it had not rained for days. Gojyo was glad that he managed to slip off from the shopping and return to the room to rest.

He then approached the switch on the wall and pressed one of them down. None of the appliances seemed to be coming to life. He pressed it in another direction and back again. This process repeated itself three times and Gojyo realized that the fan was faulty.

"Damn it. Such a hot day!" Gojyo cursed.

The frustrated Gojyo then decided to take a shower. He fetched his clothes from the luggage and proceeded to the bathroom, with a cigarette in his mouth.

He closed the door behind him with a thud.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice shouted.

"Damn monk. If I don't come in, you are going to take decades."

Gojyo hanged his clothes on the hook and turned to walk into the shower. Only then did he realize something.

"Who… are you?"

"Listen. I… need to explain to you."

After a long explanation and various expressions of shock, disbelief and confusion from Gojyo, the truth has finally gotten into his mind. But Gojyo was still surprised that such things could happen. In his heart he was thinking that maybe Sanzo went for a sex-change or something.

"Are you… serious?"

"Do I look like I wore some stupid fake breasts to fool you?"

"Will you recover?"

"Damn it. I certainly wish so. Or I don't want to live anymore." Sanzo punched the wall in rage.

"Cool down. We are a team remember?" Gojyo grabbed Sanzo's hand and splashed water on his face.

"What was that for!"

"To cool you down." Gojyo laughed as he took the showerhead and let the water run over himself and Sanzo. Bathing with those guys were no big deal, they do it all the time, but now, bathing with a FEMALE Sanzo was abit weird.

"Come to think of it, this female Sanzo sure has a good figure. If only she's a normal girl. In this bathroom with me, I cant guarantee what will happen." Gojyo thought as he looked down Sanzo's delicate form, and felt himself go hard every second.

Sanzo caught Gojyo staring at his body and flushed red. He stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel.

"Hey, I didn't mean to stare. Relax. You still have soap on your body." Gojyo said as he pulled Sanzo back into the shower.

Sanzo felt his heart skip a beat when Gojyo's hand wrapped around him, and another brushing down his back. Damn it. This is what happen when you are under a spell.

In a small part of Gojyo's mind, he started to wonder. What will happen if Sanzo doesn't turn back normal? What will be the effect of having a girl in their group? What will happen if Sanzo's skin remain as soft and smooth like a girl forever? What will happen if this girl will actually become his?

"Push those thoughts out of your mind!" Gojyo told himself.

The thought of the shocking news just would not go away. Every time Gojyo saw Sanzo, he would just think of what he said. Under a spell and turned into a girl? What rubbish is that! He thought that only happened in stories.

The worst thing of all? He was supposed to keep it a secret. He could not tell Hakkai and Goku. Not a single word to anyone. How difficult can that be! Keeping such a big secret and not able to share the disbelief with anyone!

From then on, Sanzo was not the only one inviting stares. Hakkai and Goku wondered why he behaved in an awkward manner in front of Sanzo. They wondered why he was always staring at that monk, why he seemed to be keeping something from them.

More trouble brew…

The gang continued on their journey, and stopped at the next town after a few days. They stood at the counter, waiting for the receptionist to give them their keys.

"One room each?" Gojyo asked hopefully.

"You wish. Two to one."

"Then I don't want to be with the monkey!"

"Hey!"

"Stop quarrelling. Gojyo you share a room with Sanzo, I with Goku. Is that ok?"

"Sure."

Because of no other reason than Gojyo is Gojyo, Sanzo got the comfort of having a room to himself that night, as his roommate apparently went to another inn with some girl that he met about 20 minutes ago. And for the past ten minutes, Gojyo and that girl didn't even talk, as their lips were locked tightly, hands running over each other. Sanzo just did not like that girl. Too bitchy, too flirtatious.

Sanzo laid down on his bed that night, burning another cigarette. That was the tenth for that night. It was certainly unhealthy. His body ached from all the walking and fight occasionally. By rights he should be sleeping like a log now. Yet something seemed to be weighing on his mind. Just then, a knock was heard.

"Can I come in?"

"Hakkai? Yeah?"

Hakkai walked in, with a look of concern.

"You feeling ok? You seemed out of yourself this few days. Where's Gojyo anyway? I wanted him to take care of you!"

"You what?"

"I was scared that you will find me a nag. I just wanted to check if he's making you angry. He hasn't come back?"

"With a bitch."

Hakkai nodded and watched Sanzo light another cigarette.

"Don't smoke so much, Sanzo. Its bad for your health. Anyway Goku is already fast asleep, let me stay and keep you company, will you?"

"Thank you." Some how Sanzo just did not want to be alone.

Hakkai was surprised. Normally Sanzo would be more than happy to spend some time alone, to an extend that made them wonder if he hated them.

Hakkai had a hard time getting Sanzo to sleep. At last, Sanzo stopped tossing and turning. He then snuggled close to him for warmth. The weather is just so abnormal, one moment so hot, one moment cold like mad.

Sanzo leaned back, inching close to his friend. Perhaps he needed some company at times. For unknown reason, he felt comfort in his friend's presence. What would life like without the three of them…

The next morning, Sanzo was in his bad mood again…

Reviews please please please!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey is something wrong with that monk?" Gojyo asked as he walked into the inn.

"Shhh… He's been in a bad mood the whole morning. Where had you been?" Hakkai asked.

"Rukia's bed." Gojyo replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Damn it. We have to set off early today. CAN'T YOU STOP YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS EARLIER AND REPORT BACK!" Sanzo shouted.

"Oh please, Sanzo. Do you have to shout? You didn't even tell me we are rushing today."

Bang.

"Keep your damned gun!"

"Shhh… Lets stop quarrelling and get on the jeep ok?"

For the whole journey, silence befell the four of them. Even Goku sensed the anger in two of his friends and kept very quiet. What on earth was going on? Gojyo had always been out in the night but this was the first time Sanzo got so angry.

In the night, Hakkai did not want to piss off the two of them further and thus dragged Goku out to buy food with him. He knew that the two must not continue the cold war, and deliberately let them share a room. (The interesting part comes…)

Sanzo sat on the bed, smoking his cigarette while reading the newspaper. Gojyo stood by the window, looking onto the brightly lid street. It was bustling with activities that he was sure he could pick up another chick the moment he stepped out. But he did not want the monk to vent his pms on him.

After Sanzo finished reading, he pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes. Gojyo then climbed onto the bed.

"Get away from me."

"We are supposed to SHARE."

"Then find another bitch and get some STD!" Sanzo snapped as he sat up.

"What's the problem with you?"

"What's the problem with me! I want to know too! I'm now in this fucking state and all you care about is girls!"

"Listen. I've never said I don't care about you ok? I promise that I'll help you to find a way!"

Before he could get back into bed, Sanzo pushed him down the other way and pressed a kissed on his lips.

"What the heck!"

"That's why! I'm feeling something that you will never understand! No, I don't understand either… Why… I feel… something for you!"

Sanzo covered his face with the blanket, too ashamed to face Gojyo. But before he knew it, Gojyo was on top of him, his wrists held tightly by him on either sides of his head. His lips was captured in another pair of warm wet lips. The passion started as they tasted each other's sweet soft lips. Sanzo felt Gojyo's tongue gliding along the gap between his upper and lower lips. He sensually parted his lips to allow for the entrance. Gojyo sucked at his tasty tongue as his nibbled on his lips. A soft moan came from Gojyo.

Sanzo's pulled Gojyo closer to him the moment his wrists were free. There wasn't even 0.00000001 mm distance between them. Sanzo's fingers ran through the bright red hair as he felt something against his thigh. He did not have time to think or look down before he was overwhelmed by ecstasy.

Gojyo's mouth left Sanzo's and trailed towards the neck instead. More lapping and licking took place. Gojyo worked down the nape and stopped at the collarbone where he repeatedly kissed softly. Sanzo felt like he was in heaven. Gojyo smiled at his achievement and moved on to the ear. He licked and nibbled on the soft earlobe. Sanzo giggled from the ticklish feel and looked at Gojyo hungrily. He just looked like a fallen angel.

"Angel…"

"What?"

"Gojyo… I love you…"

"I… but actually we…" Gojyo said as he supported himself and tried to get up.

Sanzo certainly did not want to give him any time to regret. He pulled him back and reversed the position.

"Argh! You bastard!"

Sanzo tasted the warm blood seeping through his teeth. Gojyo winced in pain and pleasure. The white delicate skin was more than anything to ask for. His strong arms encircled the form.

"Sanzo… I need you much more than you think." He mumbled as he saw Sanzo's eyes lit up. He had never seen their leader like this before, so beautiful, so sexy.

Gojyo recalled the day he discovered the shocking truth. Ever since that day, he had been having crazy thoughts about the monk. Never did he expect them to come through.

"Baby, I'm happy…"

More next time… reviews!


End file.
